In various industrial products, etc., there are cases when a plurality of differently shaped plate-shaped components are overlapped and tightly secured by manual operations, and a single component assembly is assembled. In such operations, when a prescribed number of the same plate-shaped components are to be overlapped, care is needed to prevent any excess or deficiency in the number of plate-shaped components. If excess or deficiency in the number of plate-shaped components is the only concern, it is easy to determine whether there is an excess or deficiency visually or by other means. However, when a plurality of differently shaped plate-shaped components are to be superposed, it is necessary to superpose the plate-shaped components in the correct sequence and in the correct orientation without excess or deficiency. In this case, it is impossible to easily distinguish whether the sequence, orientation, and number of superposed components is correct after the plate-shaped components are superposed, and the yield is typically poor.
Examination devices for examining the shape of the plate-shaped components, etc., are known in which a component to be examined is inserted into a groove corresponding to the shape of the component, and the quality of the shape is examined on the basis of the pressure state of compressed air supplied to the groove. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose examination devices of this configuration.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2002-310631
Patent Document 2: JP-A 2000-136919